Haru Nakamaru
Apearance Haur is a tall young looking man with a lean-muscular build with average length blonde hair and green eyes. He is 6.2 in feet and weights 140 pounds. When he was part of the Royal Guard he wore the Royal Guard Shinigami robes. After, his betrayal he now wears a black similar version of clothing like what Sosuke Aizen wore after his betrayal. Personality Haru during, his time in the Royal Guard was widely known for his unequal intellect going as far as saying Sosuke Aizen has an idiot in campareness to him. He is normally soft-spoken and often never needs to raise his voice at all. He is a great manipulative and beyond dangerous. Haru desires can bring fear to the strongest of men. An example; of this is he made another member of the Royal Guard Purinsu Kuchiki's Great Grandfather to go mad just by talking to him. He believes that everything he does is to serve God even doing evil acts. While, he was in the Royal Guard for centuries he found out about Chaos. Haru came to believe that Chaos should be killed or stopped from coming. He called this belief the "greatest gift to God". During, his command of the Royal Guard he was known for liking fruit, but hated fish as well he had a very high sweet tooth. He believes that even if one doesn't believe or worship God; like him he thinks that their abilities and powers are to serve God. This proves the furthering notice that Haru believes that he has the right to use them. As in how he tried to make Purinsu use his master of Kido for Haru's plans. History Not a great deal of Haru's history is known. He became a member of the Royal Guard around the time the Shino Academy was made. He became the Commander of the Royal Guard about 400 years before the the events with Sosuke Aizen. In the 400 years of Haru's command to the Royal Guard he learned of Chaos. Haru was confused that there was something that could bring about the End of Time other than God. Haru felt only God should be able to do that and only if he thought he should. Powers & Abilities Monsterous Intellect: Despite all of Haru's great combact abilities, and immense Spiritual Power what is truly Haru's strongest aspect is his amazing intellect. Haru being almost 2200 years old has a tremendous and fearsome intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, Huceo Mundo, the Dangai Precipice World and the World of the Living, often having information that others lack. One such example, is his knowledge regarding the Objects of First Existence and even knowing the techniques to create them. Master Manipulator: He has shown himself to be an amazing crafty, cunning, and clever man even before his betrayal of the Soul Society's Royal Guard. Haru's most noticeable trait is in his ability to deceive and manipulate others into believing that his methods and beliefs are right. Haru's talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence is immense. Haru can quickly understand the patterns in which a persons thinks and grants him better ways of manipulating them. During, his time as the Commander of the Royal Guard he was able to fool everyone into thinking that he was harmless, while he was plotting. He will often act as if people are pieces on a chess broad, or apart some other kind of game and that he can control them. Haru due to his intellect is also a powerful strategist, and tactician. He is capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. His plans are incredibly involved, detailed, specific in nature and are planned-out with the long term in mind. Master Tactician: Haru shown himself time after time as a great and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting effortlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in an advance time-frame. Over the years he has become able to understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies in seconds. This is how Haru is able to creates strategies to achieve victory. Kidō Master: Haru has an immense mastery of Kidō spells, techniques and as well as the flow of spirit energy. He has shown that he can effortlessly can cast and control the full power of the spell Hado #90 Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin) with the incanation. Haru is able to produce powerful barrier able to block against all, but the strongest attacks. Haru can use his Zanpakuto's ability to use and store the bodies of dead spiris inside of his Zanpakuto; as scarifices to cast the scarificial spell Hado #96 Ittō Kasō instead of using his own body. He can easily break powerful spiritual barrier or seals. His skill also high even to know how create the Objects of First Existence. He openly states that Purinsu Kuchiki is one of the few Kido Masters of equal skill to himself. Immense Spiritual Power: Even by Royal Guard captain-level standards, Haru has shown to have tremendous spiritual power. Captain-level Shinigami have said that Haru's very presence is beyond monstrously overwhelming. One example, of his true power was when he used his spiritual energy to create the Object of Life. During, it's creation he states it can only be made by a Shinigami with well over twice the spiritual power of average captain-level Shinigami (referring to himself). The force of Haru's spiritual power alone is also able to effortlessly bring a powerful 5th ranked Espada to his knees. A unique aspect of his spiritual energy is that he can focus at someone resulting the victim to turn more blood-thristy. Another side effect of his spiritual power is that it can also temporarily weaken the victim's own spiritual pressure until the affect wears off.